


In the Palm of Your Hand

by ashenpages



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: And a lot of V being V, Apologies, Feelings, I always had a theory about how that conversation at Devil May Cry went, Just a little re-envisioning of how it went, Kissing, M/M, That's the sort of energy you're going to get in this fic, This doesn't get smutty but if it did V would top Dante, and some misuse of V's cane, some light choking, which I adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Dante wanted to know the name of the demon V was hunting.V wanted to see what Dante would do when he heard it.Both of them are surprised by what happens after.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	In the Palm of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [于你手心之中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008422) by [yanyulinling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulinling/pseuds/yanyulinling)



> Reasons incest is bad:  
> \- Unhealthy power dynamics  
> \- Increased risk of unhealthy offspring
> 
> These two aren't dealing with either of those things, they're the only ones in established canon who can possibly understand what the other has gone through, there's so much tension, and this is harmless fiction.
> 
> So long as we both understand I'm not saying incest is cool IRL, enjoy the Spardacest prose and smooches.

Dante knew he'd asked for the name of the demon V was hunting.

But of all the names in the world, this one hadn’t been the one he’d been expecting to hear.

The wind went out of him when he heard it. His eyes tracked V’s lips as they moved, reading them to make sure he hadn’t misheard.

“Vergil.”

-

V watched hungrily as he said the name. He wanted to see what it would do to Dante. Would he fly into a rage, break something? Would he freeze V with dead eyes and a quiet fury? Would he cry, as the paltry name of the shop suggested?

None of those things. Instead Dante went as still as stone.

Perhaps he would cry when the shock wore off.

Then Dante moved all at once.

V choked, thrown back against the wall, Dante’s hand at his throat.

I see he hasn’t lost his brutish touch, V thought. He wheezed in Dante’s hand, trying to get his breath back. Dante had knocked the wind out of him, and V gasped like a fish out of water.

“There’s only one way you could know that name,” Dante said. His voice was hoarse and rough. Low, like he’d been crying or just on the verge of tears. “And that’s if you’re mixed up with him somehow too.” Dante’s hand squeezed and V gasped again, harder this time. This was going less than ideal. “And with a name like V, and jokes like being two days old…” Dante swore. “It’s like you don’t think I was listening when you read all that Blake when we were kids, Verge.”

So he remembered.

V raised his hand and circled Dante’s wrist with his fingers. Such a strange gesture. Was it relief? Familiarity? Resistance? Even he wasn’t sure why he held his brother’s hand in this moment. But it was good to be known; to be recognized, even like this.

It cut to the core of him.

“Half right,” he wheezed out. “I’m what fell away when my other half stabbed our whole with a powerful devil’s arm.”

Dante’s breath hitched. “The Yamato… But Nero has—”

V shook his head. The tendons of his neck flexed against his brother’s fingers as he did, and something in V crumbled under the feeling of his brother’s battle roughened hands on his throat. It had been ages since he had felt another. This warm, strong hand… His brother’s hand. He was torn between wanting to devour it and wanting to rub it up over his lips and right into his hair. “Had,” he corrected, and felt Dante tense up defensively. He almost chuckled, but for the pressure on his wind-pipe. He met Dante’s eyes almost adversarial. “It was taken from the boy so the man might feel safe again. But… it did not work. And in his fear, he—”

“Split himself in two,” Dante finished, looking thoughtful. Seemed he hadn’t lost the few brain cells he had left since V had been away. Dante turned his eyes back to V, a hard look curving into them. V knew that look. Protective. Challenging. Full of fire and fight. His favorite of his brother’s looks. It meant he was serious. V choked again as Dante tightened his fingers. The sound V made was a soft one, and even he couldn’t tell if it was pleasure of pain. It had been so long. So long. I missed you, he thought, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes open and on Dante. It was getting hard to breathe…

“Nero. And Kyrie. Are they okay?”

Dante’s fingers relaxed marginally. V gasped and nodded. “Both are intact.” He wobbled his head minutely. “Mostly.”

“Mostly?!”

V leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. Always so impatient. Always so melodramatic. His brother. His.

“The boy kept the Yamato in his arm,” V drawled, speaking quickly even as he lilted through recounting this information so that Dante wouldn’t silence him again. “He no longer does. I’m afraid it was torn off at the elbow.” He bowed his head. He didn’t know how to get Dante to believe what came next. “I’m sorry.”

There was a pause. No motion. No breath even, that V could detect. Then: “You’re sorry?”

V nodded once, small and slow.

Nothing again. V opened his eyes, examining his brother. Patience had never been a virtue of his, so what was happening behind those blue eyes?

V tilted his head when he saw it. “You… didn’t expect that.”

It wasn’t a question.

Dante bit his lip. V flicked his eyes down to where Dante’s hand still rested on his throat. “You haven’t moved your hand.”

Dante’s fingers tightened marginally, as if drawing attention to them had stirred them back to life. V gasped, but the pressure wasn’t enough to cut off his air again.

He smiled, feeling a sort of power he never had before in all his years of searching.

“Three times you’ve killed me,” he said. “Three times I’ve survived. And now you have me; small, vulnerable, and powerless in the palm of your hand…” V rolled his neck in Dante’s grasp, noting how Dante’s shoulders tightened and his eyebrows twitched together. V struck him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. “And you can’t finish me off because I said I was sorry?”

Dante swallowed, hard.

“You think any of it was easy for me?” he whispered. “I forgot you. Then when I finally knew who you were again, you fought me at every turn. And when I thought I finally had you back, you forced me away. Do you know how long I looked for you after you fell? How many times I told Lady I was gonna make you beg for forgiveness when I finally found you? And then I did, and I didn’t know it until it was too late.” Date’s hand slipped away as a tear slipped from his eye. He swept his hand across his face and then clutched at his chest, where their amulets would have sat under his shirt if he’d been wearing them. “Dammit, Verge, I never wanted any of it.”

V knocked his brother’s hands away with his own, and seized the bigger man’s shoulder with his cane. He drew Dante down to eye level and carefully wiped another tear away from the corner of his brother’s eye. Was that why he’d named his shop Devil May Cry? All the tears he’d shed over Vergil?

“I learned long ago that what we want doesn’t matter,” he said softly. He hadn’t wanted to be caught alone by the demons when they had been children. He hadn’t wanted to become Mundus’s puppet. He hadn’t wanted it to end up like this between him and the only other person in both this and the underworld who understood him. “The only thing that matters is what we get.” He gripped Dante’s shoulder tighter as the other man’s breath hitched with emotion. V needed him ready, needed him to believe they had a chance. “And what you and I have now is an opportunity. One where our roots might once more entwine, as they did before…”

There was something Dante’s eyes like hope—and helplessness. V hated it and loved it at the same time. He drew Dante in closer, and Dante tilted his head, his eyes already half closed.

It had been so long…

V kissed Dante like the tide—something foretold and unstoppable, like the pull of the moon on the sea. They were always heading here. Now that he had it, he would never let it go.

Urizen would die, and then he would finally be free.

His brother would help him do it.

Kissing his brother, he made a vow. Everything in his power, even if it killed him. Everything. He would give it all to make it so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages).
> 
> Please feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
